


Her Own Prince Charming

by PastelRaccoon



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Boss Fight Recreation, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: After rescuing Yukiko from her Shadow, Chie starts having feelings that she didn't know she had towards her best friend.





	Her Own Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of five works I just started working on after not having written in a very long time. I hope you enjoy this rusty writer's attempt at a return!  
Also, the first half of this or so is a recreation/interpretation of the Shadow Yukiko Boss Fight in case you feel like skipping it.

Chie cracked her knuckles as she frowned down at the Shadow fading away into black dust. She brought a hand up to not only swipe a few strands of hair that had fallen out of place back into position, but to also readjust the yellow framed glasses back onto her nose. She sighed heavily; having gone this far in one go into the crimson colored castle was starting to take its toll.

She looked over at her teammates gathering their strength. Yosuke was hunched over with his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. Teddie was close by, his head bobbing up and down as he continued to sniff the air to ensure that they were on the right track towards Yukiko. As for Yu, he looked as calm and collected as ever, having his right hand resting on the pommel of his sword while the end of it was stabbed into the ground beneath.

"Hnn, c'mon you guys! We're not much further now! She smells super close to us!" Teddie urged them on with a bounce and a large wave of his mitten-like hand. Chie squared her shoulders as she was more determined now than ever before to save her friend. She could also feel the strength of Tomoe giving her some much needed moral support inside of her as well. She just knew she could do it.

After a few more minutes passed and a few more scraps with a handful of Shadows, they stood before a pair of large, ornate doors. Chie marched up to said doors and rested a hand against its wood. However, once she did, she could just feel a malicious presence on the other side. Her muscles tensed and she grit her teeth in preparation, causing the bridge of her nose to wrinkle. There was no way in hell she'd have her precious Yukiko in danger anymore!

"Yu, Yosuke, Teddie! I'm going in!" She barked with a renewed spark, the three giving her a resolute nod, before she shoved open the heavy doors with ease. They banged loudly against the walls as she barreled through the doorway then called out in a fervor, "Yukiko!"

And there she was, Yukiko dressed in her familiar pink kimono staring down the doppelganger in their peach colored fairy-tale dress. The real Yukiko looked visibly distressed from arguing with her other self. Her eyes were wide and frantic and sweat clung to her brow and rolled down her temple. Chie's fingers clenched into a tight fist when the attention of the Shadow turned to her. She held her ground as her Shadow stared her down before giving a wicked grin.

"Ahh, so you've finally arrived! I'm impressed that you made it all the way through the castle." Its voice was similar in every way to Yukiko's, though it had a rather eerie and inhuman echo alongside it. It sent chills down Satonaka’s spine. “Why not take me away, somewhere far from here?

“Because, you see, you’re my Prince Chie!” The Shadow held an outstretched hand towards her, eyes softening but their sharp smile still cutting through her to the bone. Despite this however, it couldn’t stop her mouth from going dry. Her Prince? Even coming from the Shadow, it caused her heart to leap into her throat. What did she mean? Why did it make her feel so happy to be called Yukiko’s Prince? For now though, she couldn’t dwell on these alien feelings. She shook her head to clear it before taking a defensive stance.

“Well, at least she _was!_” Its golden eyes went cold and the corners of their lips curled down into a scowl. As quickly as her happiness appeared, it vanished as those words cut through her deeper than she expected and a flinch jolted her body. “She can’t actually take me away from here and save me! I’m sick of being chained down in to this town!”

“S-Stop…” A weak voice came from the real Yukiko as she struggled back to her feet.

“Everything is decided for me and I’m completely sick of it all! To hell with all of this! Someone needs to take me away from here; I’m just not able to on my own… I’m useless...”

“That’s not true. Please, stop…”

“I don’t have the courage to leave, so I sit on my ass and wait for my Prince to take me away. It doesn’t matter where, just as long as it isn’t here! Taking over the inn and historical tradition? What bullshit!” It paused and took a deep breath through their nose before wickedly smirking down at Yukiko. “Isn’t that right… Me?”

“No…”

“Wait, stop! Don’t say that!” Yosuke’s voice rose above the others in an attempt to warn her. Though it seemed to be too late. Her claws had sunk in and the trap sprung.

“You’re not me!” Yukiko’s cry pierced angrily and cold through the air. Her Shadow stood there in silence before doubling over with laughter, one hand gripping its side and the other pressed against her forehead. It sighed with pleasure as it brought its hands up and slowly curled its fingers into fists.

“Ahh, this feels wonderful! And it just keeps building and building! If this keeps going, I’ll…” The smirk became more and more twisted before it erupted into laughter once more. Black smoke rapidly covered and swallowed their form. It exploded out with enough force that everyone covered their face with their forearms.

Suddenly, a large cage dropped and clattered to the floor. Curled up inside was an enormous scarlet colored bird. It’s neck was long and had a very human-like face with long, dark hair draped down its back. It burst open the door and released a scream. Yukiko cried out as the cage dangled above her with the creature inside, frozen with fear, before she fell unconscious.

“Hang on Yukiko! We’ll save you!” Chie’s expression became more serious as she rushed forward towards the transformed Shadow with Yu and Yosuke not far behind. With a flap of its wings, it let out a roar of laughter as fire blazed out from them. Her two teammates winced at the heat, but Chie ignored the scorching flames that licked across her legs. A painful wince made her face twist, already able to tell she had some burns on her legs. That didn’t matter right now. She had to save Yukiko. “Tomoe!”

A flash of blue light burst from her body and the muscular, yellow bodysuit clad Persona revealed herself behind her. With a flourish and wave of her weapon, crystals of ice frosted over a path cutting through the flames. Steam rapidly started floating up from the pathway and she knew this was the only chance she’d get to close the distance between herself and the enemy. She hunched down ever so slightly then took off. Frost crunched beneath her feet while the Shadow wailed angrily.

Despite the blaze around her, she felt calm and precise in her movements, dodging carefully around the embers and flames the bird-like Shadow kept firing towards her. She could hear wind starting to whip up nearby as Yosuke cut his own path by pushing the fire back with Jiraiya’s magic. Yu, on the other hand, switched around his Persona to an Orobas, the horse-like Persona carefully manipulating the fire around him with it’s Agi spell.

As she approached the Shadow, she let out an unwavering yell, calling out Tomoe’s name once more. Tomoe shot forth from behind her and swung its weapon again, hard and fast, from the ground up. The air around Chie went frigid to the point her breath was visible before ice erupted from the slash Tomoe caused moments prior. It quickly climbed up its left wing and body to the point it could barely move. It thrashed about in anger and pain. She could tell the magic itself wasn’t that strong even though it looked impressive, but it was enough to briefly immobilize and weaken the adversary.

“Are you ready?” Yu’s voice barely rose above the roar of the flames, but she nodded first to Yu then turned and gave the same gesture to Yosuke. She curled her fingers into fists before they all rushed forward. Yosuke leapt up and did several slashes across its right wing in rapid succession. Yu wasn’t far behind as his blade dug deep into its torso as he slashed diagonally across the white patch of feathers on its chest. Chie glanced at her Persona with an adamant look before it nodded in acknowledgement.

It picked her up with relative ease before launching her towards the monster’s face at incredible speed. Her raw, emotional scream could be heard loud and clear as she soared through the air before shifting her weight to flip and drop the heel of her foot hard into the top of Shadow Yukiko’s head. The avian Shadow teetered and faltered before the sheet of ice crumbled away, causing it to crash to the floor on the outside of the cage with said container clanging loudly to the floor behind it.

Black smoke smothered its form once again. The cage faded away into nothingness while the Shadow eased back into a mirror image of Yukiko’s form. As for the actual Yukiko, she groaned and carefully sat up, bracing herself against a pillar. At the sight of her friend regaining consciousness, Chie rushed to her side. She dropped to a knee next to her. “Yukiko! Are you okay?”

The raven haired heiress nodded once silently before turning her attention towards the now calm, silent Shadow. She grunted as she carefully stood back up onto her feet. Her eyes were cast downward before softly saying, “No. I’m not--”

“We understand Yukiko-san. You aren’t the only one hiding how you truly feel, to yourself or otherwise.” Yosuke cut her off, partially to not send the Shadow in another frenzy, but far more so to steady and reassure his friend. It was then that Chie turned back towards her.

Her shoulders were stiff and hands balled into fists at her sides. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry when she swallowed so her voice wouldn’t crack. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I didn’t know how hard you were suffering. I was self-centered. I call myself your friend and I still… I’m sorry.” 

Satonaka couldn’t contain the tears anymore as they rolled down her cheeks in heavy droplets. She gripped the ends of her green and yellow jacket’s sleeves and ground the heels of her hands into her eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of tears. Yukiko could only get out her friend’s name before she continued on her tangent.

“I’ve been so jealous! You had everything I didn’t and the jealousy was unbearable; I was lonely! I wanted you to need me, but the reality was I needed you. I can’t do anything on my own and I was such a problem for these guys. If you weren’t with me, I’d be so lost.” Sobs continued to wrack her body, shoulders shaking almost violently as the tears seemed to only get worse.

“Chie…” Yukiko’s gentle voice soothed some of the brunette’s nerves, but the crying did not stop. She gingerly took the other girl’s hands by the wrists to pull her palms from her face. Her expression was considerate yet somehow serious at the same time. “I never saw how you were either. I was so focused on getting away from everything.”

She rubbed the backs of Chie’s hands almost lovingly with her thumbs then let them go, turning her attention back to her other self. Her face was relaxed and full of understanding now. “‘I want someone to take me away.’ Yes, those feelings are also my own. I accept that now. You’re truly me.”

Her Shadow nodded knowingly before a faint blue light glowed around it until it shifted into her own Persona, Konohana Sakuya, before fading away completely. Fatigue suddenly overcame Yukiko as she swayed on her feet. In a flash, Chie was at her side once again to catch her from falling to the ground. A weak smile pulled at the corners of her lips. “You all came to save me. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m just glad that you’re safe.” She could feel another onslaught of tears threatening to spill over from relief.

Teddie soon pushed his way in between Yu and Yosuke to ask Yukiko if she could remember anything about who threw her in. She shook her head. He sighed dejectedly, the suit frowning. It soon devolved into light banter between himself, Yosuke, and Yu, lightening the mood significantly. Chie put an arm around Yukiko to help balance her after she comforted the bear then began leading everyone back towards the exit.

\----------

Everyone shared a brief meeting once back in Junes. Not much more information was gathered other than the fact they could confirm someone actually was throwing people in and it wasn’t some freak accident. That fact both put them at ease and on edge. They sighed and Chie rubbed at the back of her neck. “I guess I’ll just take Yukiko back home. I’m sure her parents will be so glad to see her safe. Plus, I bet you’re exhausted.”

She stood and offered a hand to her friend, which she happily accepted. She leaned heavily against her side, draping an arm around her shoulders, and it only made Chie more protective. Her arm around her waist tightened instinctively to both brace her better and, a bit selfishly, to pull her closer.

Yukiko didn’t seem to mind though and even leaned in a bit more while they made their way down the roads of Inaba. But now that everything had slowed down, Chie’s mind began to light up with thoughts again. Mainly, it was why was she so happy when she was called her Prince? 

Did she want to be that Prince? 

Does she still see her that way? 

And how did she see her as a Prince? Was that just a metaphor or something more… Romantic?

But probably most importantly, did she want it to be romantic?

Her free hand clenched and un-clenched over and over from her frustration and confusion. Fear and doubt. Acceptance and denial. All of these feelings swirled around her mind at once. The more she got lost in debate with herself, the less she was paying attention to her surroundings. It felt like no time passed at all when they arrived at the Amagi Inn because of this.

“Chie, hey. We’re here.” Yukiko’s voice was the only thing that managed to snap her free from the raging battle inside her head. She shook her head from side to side to clear it up and looked lost for a moment before realizing they already arrived at their destination. She let out an embarrassed chuckle, cheeks dusted a pale pink . Her reaction elicited a chuckle that soon bloomed into one of Yukiko’s patented laughing fits that made at least the most important thought click into place for Chie. Her sudden relief made her join in on the laughter, both of their bodies shaking.

Once the giggles subsided and both were fighting to catch their breath, Chie guided her through the doors of the inn. Yukiko’s mother was working near the entrance with a pencil in her hand. She looked as if she hadn’t slept in days and she couldn’t blame her. Her only daughter had just up and disappeared after all. Despite their footfalls clearly tapping against the floor, she didn’t look up from her paperwork. Satonaka cleared her throat in hopes of getting her attention.

“Amagi-san. I think you may want to see this.” A tiny smile pulled on her lips as she finally raised her head. Her tired eyes instantly went wide with a mixture of relief, excitement, and gratitude. She fumbled behind the table to hurry to her daughter and embraced her. She ran a hand down through her hair, tears beginning to fall and create a damp spot on her child’s shoulder. Chie stood there a bit awkwardly. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, waiting for the two to finish reassuring the other before clearing her throat a second time.

“If you don’t mind, can I take her to her room? I actually wanted to talk to her about something before she rests.” Her mother blinked in confusion at the request, but she just brought back home her daughter. How could she not oblige such a simple thing asked of her? For fear of her voice breaking, the older woman simply nodded and wiped at her face with the end of her thumb before pressing a kiss to Yukiko’s forehead.

Yukiko’s face didn’t hide her concern whatsoever as Chie offered her shoulder again, to which she accepted. The tension was palpable between them and it was excruciating. Nothing could be helped until she was sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. This was important to her. Come hell or high water, she wanted answers.

They made their way to her room in silence. Her door was shut tight and untouched since her disappearance. Chie released her hold on the slightly taller girl to allow her to enter her room. She ran a hand through her hair then sputtered out. “Why don’t you change first? You should be comfortable after the shit you’ve just gone through. Just let me know when you’re done.”

“O-Okay. I can do that.” She turned back to the door, but stopped abruptly in the door-frame. She looked over her shoulder with a warm smile towards her rescuer. A few strands of sable hair fell from her ear from the action. “And Chie? Thank you.”

And with that, she disappeared into her room, leaving a blushing Chie standing alone in the hall. Her hands gripped tightly to the bottom of her jacket. She needed that comfort to keep herself grounded in reality. Her pulse was loud in her ears and all she could think was, _‘Damnit! Why do you have to make this so much more difficult already!?’_

Some time passed before she heard several knocks on the door and the sound nearly made her jump out of her skin. Her mouth and lips were as dry as a desert. She licked fruitlessly at her lips, clapped her hands against her cheeks a couple times to psych herself up, then opened the door to enter the room.

The first thing she noticed was the light scent of lavender incense that clung to the room. It was probably the most out of place thing as everything else was fairly simple and neatly put together. A bookshelf pressed against the far wall with reading material practically overflowing the shelves. A plain desk was by the window with a lamp perched atop its surface. Her futon was neatly tucked away against the corner and was where Chie found her sitting.

She took a deep breath and made several awkward steps towards her before sitting down next to her on said futon. Yukiko had changed into a simple t-shirt and lounge pants so she could relax and rest after the events that transpired. It always comforted her to see the ever elegant Yukiko like this, no matter how many times she’s seen it. While Chie was lost in thought, Amagi’s face was still filled with concern and questions, yet she waited patiently for her to come back to earth.

She collected her thoughts, and courage, all together in an attempt to settle her nerves before she opened her mouth. It didn’t work. She stretched her legs in front of her for just one more moment of hesitation before she stared down at her calves. Chie could clearly see the burns she sustained from fighting the Shadow; the skin was dotted with areas of pink and felt like it was stinging. Though it at least didn’t look serious. The other girl took note of the burns as well and felt a pang of guilt twist her stomach for the pain she went through to save her.

“Alright! Enough beating around the bush Chie!” She suddenly blurted out to herself, much to Amagi’s surprise. It was loud and unexpected. She clapped her hands against her face once more before turning to lock eyes with Yukiko and… She froze. Words that she was so sure she was ready for caught in her throat. Those damn, deep brown eyes that just looked so beautiful to her. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as her brain clambered for something, anything, to say to break the silence.

“Listen.” She finally managed to say quietly without tearing her eyes away. Her voice cracked ever so slightly, much to her increasing discomfort. She swallowed against the parched patch that was at the back of her throat. “I wanted to know… Do you really see me as your Prince? Or was that Shadow right? Do you not need me anymore?” She was shaking with fear and doubt, but refused to look away until she had an answer. 

“C… Can I be your Prince?”

Yukiko’s expression finally relaxed and a timid smile curled her lips up. Pink dusted her cheeks this time when a chuckle shook her shoulders. Very carefully, she reached out to take one of Chie’s tightly clenched fists. The touch sent a wave of dizziness to Chie’s brain. Her fingers hesitantly uncurled. Her hands felt soft and delicate against the other’s calloused palm and fingers from her kung fu practice. 

“That’s all? You’re all worked up over that?” Another, single snicker came from her. They agonizingly slowly started to intertwine their fingers together. Chie’s head was spinning and her heart was pounding hard against her ribs. The tempo only picked up when Yukiko raised her free hand to rest her fingertips against the brunette’s now bright red cheeks. Her movements were sluggish, deliberate, as she pressed her palm flush to the burning flesh with her index finger rubbing along her ear. On reflex, Chie leaned into the touch. Several strands of her long hair fell into her face, but she dared not move her hands from their current positions to fix them. No way in hell. Her voice finally came out in a whisper. “Can I just… Show you what you mean to me?”

Satonaka nodded with a shudder and she felt like she might burst when the distance between them began to close. Their breath on her lips felt scorching hot against her own before the distance was finally closed off in a tender kiss. Her fingers that were tangled with their own gripped tighter. Eyes fluttered closed with sheer bliss. Her other hand mirrored Yukiko’s, resting on her cheek to pull her just a bit deeper into the action.

They stayed like that for a minute, savoring the sweet moment and sharing more than their fair share of smooches, before pulling apart with a gasp from either side. Chie’s fiery red blush had spread out to her neck and ears while Yukiko still managed to only be a slight pink. She finally brushed the hair from her face before pressing her forehead against the other’s in a loving gesture, eyes closed.

“I love you Chie. You already are my Prince.” Yukiko finally answered with a hushed whisper. Once her eyes lazily reopened and locked onto Chie’s caramel colored eyes, her own widened as she was swiftly brought into one final, almost desperate kiss. This time it was her turn for her heart to catch in her throat and pound loudly in her chest.

“I’m so freaking glad to hear that Yukiko. I really am. I didn’t know how much I was into you as more than a friend until recently. I guess you could say your Shadow helped me realize something too.” The tomboy’s voice was just as breathless and her tongue felt like sandpaper from anxiety. All of the tension that was between them melted away in that instant. “I love you too Yukiko. You’re my Princess. My absolutely precious Princess.”

“So…” Yukiko’s eyes became teasing, shifting the mood drastically, and a knowing grin replaced the timid one from before. She turned her body so she wasn’t twisted towards Chie anymore to stare straight ahead. She gave an affectionate squeeze to her palm. “Does that mean we’re dating now?”

“Y-Yeah! I guess that does.” She sputtered in reply after returning the squeeze. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Bricks that made her happy beyond words. The dark haired girl’s smile only widened before she eagerly pressed up against Chie’s side, tucking her head against the other’s neck. Her hair tickled and sent shocks of electricity through her skin.

“Do you mind if we can stay like this? Even if it’s only for a little bit? I don’t want you to go just yet…” Yukiko’s voice was quiet and content, almost sleepy. Chie rest her head atop her newfound girlfriend’s, pressing her lips to the top of her head to reassure her.

“I don’t mind. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”


End file.
